


Love you to the moon (And to Saturn)

by sunshine__y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (:, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is Lesbian Yearning Hours ALWAYS, Maru's 14-Heart Event, also i run a fic recs blog and i'm putting this on there, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: Maru invites Addison to watch a rare astronomical event with her.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Love you to the moon (And to Saturn)

Addie walks up to the mountain with a spring in her step. Her  _ wife _ (Gosh, Addie was never going to get tired of calling Maru her wife) Maru had told her some kind of rare astronomical event was happening, and of course when Maru asked her to come Addie had said yes! 

Maru was waiting there at her telescope, and Addie walked towards her with a smile. “Hey, darling!”

“Hey, Addie. You made it just in time. The comet’s about to appear.”

Addie scooted towards her. “I’m so excited! I love astronomy.” 

Maru smiled in response. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you… but yeah, it’s gorgeous.” Addie moved to hold her hand.

“Remember the first time we did this? It was a while ago… I almost revealed my true feelings on that night… but I was afraid you’d reject me. Who knew we’d be married so soon after?”

“I couldn’t reject you. I’ve liked you since the day I met you, Maru, and the truth is I never really cared for astronomy until that first time with the telescope. But you were so kind even when everyone else was awkward, or mean. How could I not fall in love with you and the stars?”

Maru kissed her, hard. “Addie, you have no idea how much that means to… Oh!” she jumped, “It’s time…”

She peeked into the telescope, breathed “Wow!” quietly. Maru shuffled over and motioned for Addie to come. “Take a look!”

Addie did, and the comet was gorgeous, bright and beautiful, and Addie was so so lucky to have a  _ wife  _ (!!!) who showed her comets and stars. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? A rare wonder of the cosmos… here for one fleeting moment on it’s infinite journey. So empty, so lonely… it makes me glad to live on this vibrant world with you!” 

Addie lifted her head and stared at Maru with almost wonder. “You’re beautiful.”

Maru flushed, turned her head. “After seeing a comet, it’s customary to make a wish, what will you wish for?”

“For us to grow old together.” Addie said, instantly. There was no other option she would’ve picked. 

“That’s… really sweet! I have the same wish.”

Addie leaned in and kissed her. 

“I love you to the moon and back, Maru.”

She laughed. “Yeah? Well, I love you to Saturn and back.”

“Pluto and back!”

“I love you to… Epsilon Eridani B and back,” At Addison’s quizzical look, she added “That’s a planet outside our solar system.”

“Well… Epsilon Eridani C and back? Is that a planet?”

“It is. I love you to Methuselah and back.” 

“I can’t beat you, but I love you too.”

Addison leaned her head on Maru’s shoulder, and the two of them watched the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to constructive criticism, but please don't be mean.  
> My tumblr is @piiink-sunshine for my main or @stardewvalleyficrecs  
> Leave comments or kudos and earn my undying affection.


End file.
